board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt vs (14)The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth 2015
Results Round One '' ''Wednesday, November 18, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Can we agree that Shenmue, Shovel Knight, and Binding of Isaac are of similar strength? Yes? I bring this up because one day after the two GTA games plus World of Warcraft went and flopped all over the place like choking fish, Witcher 3 went out there and completely justified its 3 seed in this contest. Of course there was no outcry whatsoever about Witcher 3 being in this bracket, despite being a popular game from 2015. Wasn't that the big complaint about Undertale? Being "too new" to be in the running for a contest called "Best Game Ever"? Anyway Witcher 3 was at 70% at the beginning of this poll, and then managed to go up from there to get 74% overall. That's really impressive for a first-time contest entrant, even if it is against something like Isaac. It just went out there, took care of business and kept it moving. This would set up a round 2 match against Metal Gear Solid 2, and a lot of Witcher fans pointed out that Witcher 3's developers were known in 2015 to rally like mad for Game of the Year awards. A lot of people dislike this sort of thing, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows my opinion on rallies at this point. I'm also sure everyone knows my opinion on MGS2 and how much I love it, but I would have been fine with Witcher 3 rallying like mad to mow over this contest. And why? Well my belief that rallying makes contests more fun aside, I actually bought Witcher 3 today. When you open the box, this is the first thing you see, in bold letters on a red piece of paper: DEAR GAMER, First of all, we would like to thank you for your support. We really appreciate that you have decided to spend your hard-earned money on our game and hope that you will have a fun time playing it. Over 200 of us have spent the last three years working on The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt and it is with great pleasure and humility that we present our game to you. At CD PROJEKT RED, we believe that when you buy our games, you're entitled to continuous, free support -- updates, patches, and bits of new and amazing content. We owe you that for believing in us and purchasing our game. To thank you, we have prepared something really special -- 16 DLCs for you to download, totally free of charge, regardless of the platform or edition of the game you own. We salute you for your support and wish you a fantastic next-generation of RPG gaming! CD PROJEKT RED I haven't played one minute of Witcher 3, but they have a fan in me already. The company that made it just shit all over Capcom, Activi$ion, Nintendo, Ubisoft, EA, and every other greedy-ass company that nickel-and-dimes its customers with a mere 161 words. If the game is half as good as the company's mission statement, then it 100% deserved all those game of the year awards. Ctes's Analysis Witcher 3 was what I thought would be the 2015 game that had potential. Turns out Undertale had plenty too, but Witcher 3 has a huge community that has shown to rally in different places before. Would they care to rally on GameFAQs? It's not something I wanted to risk picking, but I thought of it a possibility. It wouldn't require much effort for them to put up a rally huge enough for it to do extremely well in the contest, so why the hell not? We might have small votals in the polls, but GameFAQs is still a pretty huge website! It always almost comes up whenever you google search a game, so obviously Witcher fans would be aware of the page. Being aware of the contest was the question. In any case, it was never going to get a rally for this match, because it wasn't needed. Binding of Isaac is obvious turbofodder. Witcher 3 looks really good here for a 2015 game, but most of it is probably just Binding of Isaac being really weak, but I approve of having Rebirth in the bracket this one time! Witcher 3 would face real competition next round and that's when things would get interesting. First and foremost we'd get a real estimate of its strength, which was very likely to be below MGS2, but an upset wasn't completely out of the question giving how weak the Metal Gear Solid franchise had looked. Then of course whether it would get a rally or not. I didn't expect it to, and I certainly didn't hope it would, but this was a game where you had reason to fear one. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches